El Riesgo II
by Sakura Antoinette
Summary: Serena Tsukino conoce a un chico que despierta en ella el amor que jamás había sentido... ¿Se arriesgará a luchar por tan bello sentimiento?


**EL RIESGO II**

**Versión de Serena**

_**ESTA HISTORIA ES UNA VERSIÓN DE: "EL RIESGO" CONTADA DESDE EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE SERENA, SI NO HAS LEÍDO LA PRIMERA, AUN ASÍ PODES DISFRUTAR ESTA, PERO LO IDEAL SERÍA QUE LEYERAS AMBAS PARA ENTENDER MEJOR ;-)**_

_**UN ESPECIAL AGRADECIMIENTO A NIKITHA CHIBA, QUIEN ME ACOMPAÑÓ ANTERIORMENTE CON "EL RIESGO" ¡GRACIAS AMIE!**_

_**SIN MÁS QUE REFERIRME OS DEJO CON LA HISTORIA…**_

_**DISCLAIMER: **__RESERVADOS LOS DERECHOS DE LOS PERSONAJES A LA SRA NAOKO TAKEUCHI._

Era uno de los peores días de mi vida, me dirigía a mi nueva escuela, debo decir de la peor calaña, ubicada en un lugar que ofendía mi buen gusto. Vivía con mi abuelito, un señor muy adorable y tierno, pero que cuando se lo proponía podía ser de lo más fastidioso… _¡Mentira abu!, sabes que te quiero un montón. _Mis padres hacía tiempo que murieron en un accidente aéreo, ¿Extrañarlos? Nah… Sonaré a Cruela de Vil, pero no me culpen a mi sino a ellos que jamás se ocuparon de mi. Se la pasaban viajando por todo el mundo, nunca me llevaban a sus viajes y creían que porque mis sábanas eran de seda y el suelo que pisaba de mármol yo ya estaba bien. La única que me quería era mi nana, ¡Ay mi linda nana que en paz descanse!, siempre me cuidó como a una hija, se ocupó de mi desde que usaba pañales. Cuando murieron mis padres se mudó conmigo a casa de mi abuelo. Fueron tiempos tan dichosos aquellos, ambos me llenaban de tantos mimos y siempre me dejaban hacer lo que quería. Luego un terrible cáncer pulmonar arrancó de mi lado a mi querida nana Sofía, quedando sola con mi abuelito. Todo iba bien hasta que le hice un berrinche a la cocinera porque me dio la fruta mezclada en vez de separada a como me gusta, ahora que recuerdo una vez le dije mugroso a un niño que me tomó la mano… mmm caray… como exagera mi abuelo, sólo expresé mis emociones de una manera un poquito escandalosa… ok ok lo admito, puede que haya sido algo grosera, nomás tantito.

No solía ser una chica con muchas amistades, pues digamos que en mi mundo era "dime que posees y te diré cuánto vales" así de simple, yo debía valer mucho, pero no era el valor que quería tener, mi mundo de amistades era un constante universo de "te quieros" falsos y de relaciones basadas en interés, incluso mi abuelo era de ese pensamiento hasta que le diagnosticaron diabetes, de ahí empezó a ser más estricto conmigo, no entendía por qué.

En cuanto a mi vida sentimental, bueno, me gocé de uno que otro beso bien sabroso, pero de ahí a enamorarme… bah, no será fácil conquistarme. Soy mucha carga para tan poco obrero, nadie meterá mano en este escultural cuerpo. No por nada me apodan "bombón" es que dicen que me veo tan rica que me podrían… eh… no nada. Eso no es apropiado para contar. ¿Qué cuál será mi tipo de chico? Es un secreto.

"¿Nena, me oyes?"- preguntó mi lindo abue con voz cansada

"Eh… perdón abuelito, estaba divagando, ¿Me decías?" – pregunté intentando recordar que había dicho, pero ni idea de que me hablaba

"Princesa, te decía que quiero que a dónde vayas te comportes como la Srta. que eres y por favor trata con respeto a tus maestros y compañeros" – me miró con esa cara de "más sabe el diablo por rojo…" o algo así iba la canción

"Serenita, por favor. No quiero que te metas en problemas, sabes que me hace mal recibir malas noticias" – y yo pasé del estado "malo abuelito" a "abu bu no me dejes sniff"

"Lo intentaré – dije con voz suave- No te prometo nada… pero, lo intentaré" – bajé del auto

I-I-I-I-I-I-I

La dichosa preparatoria era de lo más absurda, paredes cubiertas de grafitis, florecillas silvestres por doquier, ni una rosa, ni un lirio, margaritas o ya por último manzanilla; había unos chicos en la entrada, al pasar sentí sus miradas devorándome hasta el calcio de los huesos, menos mal que no dijeron nada, pero ni falta hacía que lo hicieran podía imaginar lo que pasaba por sus cabecillas primitivas: "Serenita en una mesa haciéndole de plato para sushi". Y por eso sigo soltera, se me hace que terminaré mejor en un convento, _Sor Serena Tsukino_… ¡Caray! ni siquiera suena bien. Me topé con una chica de cabellos verdes, dijo llamarse Telu, alias _la reina de la botánica_, o yo diría la hermanita de las lunáticas. Le pregunté como llegar a mi salón, el número era 300- L, sólo me faltaba tener un maestro llamado Leónidas y hubiera creído en la magia del cine. En fin, luego de analizar cada una de mis joyas me indicó el camino a seguir y que debía tocar la puerta para pasar, así que fui a mi celda y toqué la puertecilla. Salió una anciana de lentes.

"Buenos días, perdón por llegar tarde. El tráfico estaba fatal." – entregué mis papeles a la anciana, definitivo le urgía un make-over…

"Buenos días… Srta. Tsukino" – leyó mis documentos – "No se preocupe, por ser su primer día, está perdonada. Espero se adapte pronto. Déjeme poner orden en el salón" – volvió a entrar dejándome ahí como tonta esperando

La anciana amansó a la manada y me presentó:

"Muchachos y muchachas hoy tenemos una nueva alumna que se incorporará al grupo, espero que le ayuden a ponerse al día con las materias, adelante Srta. Tsukino"

Tomé aire, me acomodé mi horrible uniforme, sacudí mi cabello y entré, me detuve al lado de la anciana, quien se encontraba delante de la clase.

"Así que te llamas… ¿Serena verdad?"- preguntó la anciana mirándome y dejando caer su mano suavemente en mi hombro.

"Sí así es"- respondí sin titubeos, no tenía por qué estar nerviosa

"Bueno Serena siéntate allá y bienvenida al grupo" – dirigí la vista hacia el lugar señalado y luego de hacer un scanner rápido, pero ¡qué ven mis ojos! Alto, cabello negro, cejas negras, labios carnosos, brazos musculosos invitándome a estrujarme como nuez, pecho amplio y unos mortales ojos azules. Definitivo, ese damas y caballeros, era mi tipo, y ¡Qué tipo!

Caminé de lo más normal, no iba a ser tan obvia, me sentía como novia yendo al altar mientras su amado la espera al final del corredor. Me miraban como si fuera un espectro visitando la iglesia en la misa dominical, ¡Bah! plebeyos… me senté y traté a como pude de concentrarme en la lección, pero no podía, quería darme la vuelta y extasiarme contemplando a mi Sr Jengibre… ¿Dónde saqué el nombre? Ah, de mis galletas de jengibre favoritas, que tienen cuerpo de hombrecito y ojos de gomita, son tan deliciosas como el manjar que tenía detrás. Me estaré volviendo paranoica, pero juraría que me estaban observando, sacudí la cabeza alejando ese pensamiento de mí.

Finalmente las clases terminaron, esperé a que todos se largaran, no quería salir y que me siguieran consumiendo con la mirada. Estaba por llamar a Jaime el chófer, cuando mi Sr Jengibre se puso de pie delante de mi, ¡rayos! Era más alto de lo que imaginé, hice la que no lo veía, jugando con la calculadora de mi teléfono, él me dijo "Hola, ¿Te llamas Serena, no? Soy Darien. Darien Chiba, mucho gusto". _El gusto es mio papazote_ pensé, pero no quería ser muy obvia, tenía una voz tan pero tan sensual, que sentía que me derretía. Salí rápidamente de la calculadora y abrí una nota para escribir su nombre y no se me fuera a olvidar. No acababa de colocar la **a** de Chiba cuando me lo arrebató, espantada de que leyera lo que había escrito, le grité.

"¡¿Oye idiota que te pasa?! Dame mi teléfono, mugroso"- me levanté de prisa haciéndome la enojada

"No te lo daré, para empezar porque si hubieses sido un poco educada hubieras volteado a ver cuando te hablé"- me dijo bastantito molesto

"Me importa un bledo lo que tengas que decir tú o los mugrosos de esta asquerosa escuela"-solté sin pensar

"Serena, yo sólo trataba de ser amable, pero veo que las personas como tú, sólo porque nacen en cuna de oro se creen los dueños del mundo, ten y que te aproveche"- me entregó mi celular haciéndome sentir una bruja por tratarlo mal, tomó sus cosas y ya se iba

"Espera… lo siento no quise ser grosera… perdóname es que… estoy aquí en contra de mi voluntad…"- hablé en voz baja, mirando de la vergüenza al suelo

"Está bien, no importa, perdóname tú a mi por molestarte"- me dijo aun serio y como decepcionado… de mi

"No no, soy yo quien te debe una disculpa… como te llames…"- ¡rayos! lo que me faltó, olvidar su nombre cuando recién lo había escrito

"Darien… me llamo Darien… tengo que irme"- repitió su nombre, se dio la vuelta y caminó a la puerta

"Ah sí… perdón Darien…" – dije sin saber que más decirle, sin entender por qué haberlo llamado mugroso, me dolía más a mi que a él, si yo no lo amaba, no

I-I-I-I-I-I-I

Me sentía un poco triste por lo ocurrido con Darien, no podía quitar mis ojos de mi celu y leer una y otra vez su nombre, "Darien Chiba", no pensaba volver a cometer el tremendo error de olvidarlo. Tenía algo que me fascinaba, no sólo era lo apuesto que era, era su presencia, me hacía sentir más… mujer, no sé por qué. Siempre había visto el amor a primera vista como un mito, pero después de conocerlo a él, veía la vida de manera distinta. ¿Qué si se puede cambiar de un día para otro? Yo creo que sí, especialmente cuando te enamoras sin previo aviso. Me comía una galleta de mis favoritas, mientras mi corazón me alertó ¿Será que es bueno? ¿Será que él pueda amarme, sin importar mi posición social? O ¿Será uno más del montón interesado en lo que pueda obtener a costa de mí?

I-I-I-I-I-I-I

A la mañana siguiente me desperté temprano, quería ser de las primeras en llegar y ver a mi Sr Jengibre caminar hacia mí, haría lo que sea para enmendar mi error. Tomé asiento no sin antes acariciar disimuladamente su silla, qué envidia tenía de una silla, pero es que semejante delicia posaba su hermoso trasero ahí. Después de esperar y esperar y tamborilear con mis dedos en mi pupitre, llegó mi Sr Jengibre con ese porte de caballero que lo caracterizaba, me miró y sentí que el corazón me latía con fuerza, luego desvió su mirada y caminó sin verme más, pero eso no me iba a desalentar, así que como mujer decidida que soy, en cuanto estuvo a mi alcance tomé su mano, era algo áspera, tibia y grande, si la comparo con mis pequeñas manos.

"Hola Darien, ¿Cómo estás? Ahora sí no olvidé tu nombre"- le saludé con todo mi cariño

"Eh… hola Serena, yo bien y tú ¿Cómo estás?"- me respondió sorprendido, como si yo era algo insignificante para él

"Pues ahí adaptándome al medio, me vino a dejar mi abuelo"- comenté frustrada, pero feliz de conversar con él

"Qué bien por ti"- me dijo como autómata, definitivo yo le importaba menos que el cero de los decimales

Me dije a mí misma "no importa" y seguí hablando y hablando de lo que se me venía a la mente, por más que trataba de disimular no podía evitar sonreírle como tonta. Cuando se sentó me volteé y seguí hablando, me sentía tan bien con él, era como si lo conociera de siempre. Él hacía mi corazón bombear con más fuerza y mirar sus ojos me atontaba. No quería que nada nos interrumpiera, pero como nunca están de más los impertinentes llegó la maestra… esperen… dije ¿maestra? ¿Y ese repentino respeto? En fin, me giré y muy feliz de haber disfrutado de la maravilla de sus ojos azules. En esos momentos quería que se acercará por detrás de mi y me rodeara con sus brazos, ni modo, a esperar que terminaran las clases.

Terminando mi martirio me giré y otra vez mi Sr Jengibre con sus hermosos, divinos ojos me miraba, ahora no me importaba disimular así que le sonreí ampliamente. Y pensar que yo no quería venir a estudiar a esta escuela. Ahora toda me parecía hermosa, la gente adorable, el mundo bello… En eso me pareció que alguien se paraba cerca de nosotros.

"Hola Serena. ¿Tienes un minuto?" creí escuchar a lo lejos, nah… ideas mías

Ahorita nada me haría quitarle la vista a mi manjar andante. Era tan bello, que hermoso rostro, él era tan perfecto y real. Sentía que flotaba, espero no haber estado babeándome. Me sentía en las nubes. ¿Acaso esto es lo que llaman, amor? Como sea es tan adictivo que…

"¡Serena! ¡Te estoy hablando! ¿¡Tienes un minuto!?"- me sobresaltó el grito de una niña rubia, igualada por cierto

"¿Qué quieres? ¿Que no ves que estoy ocupada, en algo importante?"- subí el tono de voz, molesta por la altanería de la tipa esa

"¿Importante? No me digas… ¿Darien es tu novio?"- preguntó la entrometida, sin pensarlo respondí lo primero que se me vino al corazón y no la mente

"Sí es mi novio, así que si nos permites, esfúmate…"- solté sin dudarlo

Pensé que la rubia se había largado cuando la oí chillar demasiado fuerte -"¡Lita! Te lo dije, son novios. Jajaja Te dije que tenía razón"

Me molestó que diera lata, luego lo volví a ver y le cerré un ojo en un gesto intimo. Seguí en mi divagues contemplándolo y sonriendo. Quizás a estas alturas ya pensaba que yo era retrasada o algo así, no me importaba, me hacía sentir tan plena.

"Serena… emm… y ¿Eso qué fue?"- me preguntó curioso

"Ah nada… una mentirita para que nos dejen en paz jejeje Se lo creyeron ¿Viste?"- y de nuevo embarré toda la situación

"A mi no me causa gracia… No lo vuelvas a hacer"- se levantó visiblemente disgustado y salió del salón

"Darien ¿Qué pasa? Darien te estoy hablando… Darien…"- no sé si le molestó que haya dicho mentiras o que hiciera parecer como si él era mi títere.

Como no quería que se fuera molesto, le seguí, debo decir que fue difícil ya que camina a pasos gigantes. Tomé la mano de mi adorable Sr Jengibre, dispuesta a hacer las paces. El corazón se me salía de tanto correr… ¿O era por sentir el aroma de mi amor? Me dirigió una mirada que si a algunas les hubiera intimidado a mi me fascinaba. ¡Tonto amor! Tardas en llegar, pero cuando lo haces vienes con fuerza.

"Darien dime ¿Qué hice ahora? ¿Dije algo malo? Lo siento mucho de verdad, perdóname ¿sí?"- lo miré suplicante a los ojos

"No importa, ya qué más da… Déjalo así"- me dijo lleno de frustración, sí, estaba enojado conmigo

"Darien es que no sé que fue lo que hice para que te molestaras, dime…"- me preocupé por saber que había hecho mal

"Serena en primera ya me quedó claro que te sabes mi nombre así que no hace falta que lo repitas una y otra vez. Segundo, no sé qué parte de déjalo así no entiendes" –tomé aire lista para protestar, sí señor, me iba a escuchar

"Ok jovenzuelo, déjame decirte que te llamo Darien porque precisamente así es que te llamas y si no lo dejo así es porque no se me pega la gana"- puse mis manos en mi cintura y me balanceé en mis pies para parecer más alta

"Serena, eres… la persona más insoportable que conozco ¿Por qué no regresas a tu escuela de pacotilla con tu gentecita de plástico?"- tenía que salir ofendiendo a mi antigua escuela y a… bueno, tiene razón, aquellos son de plástico, pero no le iba a decir que era cierto

"¿Sabes qué? Eres un mugroso, de verdad no sé en qué pensaba cuando creí que podríamos ser amigos"- de nuevo llamándolo mugroso y sintiendo mi corazón oprimirse por alguna razón

"¿Amigos? Hazme el favor… como si me importaras"- eso si me dolió, le iba a contestar, en eso sonó mi cel, era mi amigo Diamante, se ofreció a darme un aventón e invitarme a un helado, encantada acepté. Luego mi Sr Jengibre y yo nos quedamos ahí en silencio, yo, no quería empeorar las cosas y él, supongo que seguía furioso conmigo. Al llegar mi amigo lo saludé con la mano y corrí a él, me encantaban los helados y no podía decir que no. Subí al auto, miré de reojo a Darien y luego volví a ver a Diamante y sonreí.

I-I-I-I-I-I-I

Esa noche yo tenía unas tremendas ganas de ver a Darien, lo malo es que no sabía a dónde buscarlo, así que decidí que al día siguiente haría como si nada hubiera pasado, pero ese bombonazo no se libraría de mí tan rápido. Al despertar salté prácticamente de la cama a la limosina, no desayuné, no me importaba tener hambre luego, me bastaba ver a mi Sr Jengibre y sentir mi pancita llena de dicha. Cuando al fin llegó, miré fijamente mi objetivo, es decir, su mano. La tomé justo cuando él pasaba cerca de mí. Me miró de reojo, le sonreí feliz de verlo.

"Hola Darien, ¿Cómo estás?"- le dije muy contenta

"De verdad que tienes amnesia o eres excelente actriz"- apartó su mano

"¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Lo de ayer? El ayer es historia… Borrón y cuenta nueva"- me expliqué de manera simple

"Por favor Serena, no tengo ganas de discutir"- sonaba frustrado al hablar

"No lo hagas entonces, sé feliz como yo"- no dejé de sonreír a pesar de su seriedad

"¿Qué pretendes Serena? ¿Fastidiar acaso?"- sí, estaba molesto ¿Ahora qué hacer?

"¿Yooo? Nop sólo quiero ser tu amiga… ¿No puedo Darien?"- le hice ojitos

"Sí… sí puedes y ya que somos amigos, cuéntame ¿Quién era ese que te vino a traer ayer?"- sonó a policía haciendo un interrogatorio

"¡Sí! …Es un amigo… jijiji un amigo con derechos…"- de los nervios que me dieron dije la primera cosa que se me ocurrió

"¿Con derechos? Cómo… cómo… ¡¿Qué es eso?!"- se quedó boquiabierto y me pareció que no le gustó nada lo que dije

"Ay pues sí que es mi amigo, y cuando quiere me besa y si quiere tocarme me toca y…"-dije moviendo mis hombros como si no fuera nada malo

"¡Serena! ¡Ya sé que carajos es un amigo con derechos, lo que no puedo creer es la ligereza con que lo dices!"- me hizo saltar del susto que me pegó

"Darien, ¿En qué siglo vives? Eso es normal… es más, si tú quieres tocar no me opongo…"- me miró espantado y ¿celoso? Ojalá…

"Serena… escúchame pero grábatelo en tu cabecita de chorlito. Yo jamás te tocaría sólo porque sí, ni siquiera si fueras… si fueras mi novia. Pienso que eres más valiosa de lo que crees y no lo digo por lo que tienes sino por lo que eres y significas para mí"- fueron las palabras más hermosas que había escuchado

"Darien… es… lo más lindo que me han dicho… gracias… de verdad muchas gracias"- sentí que las mejillas me ardían

I-I-I-I-I-I-I

Luego de esa charla nos hicimos muy buenos amigos, aunque yo quería algo más, ni siquiera sugerirle que fuéramos amigos con derechos funcionó, este chico era duro de convencer; así que ni modo, seguí saliendo de vez en cuando con Diamante sólo por que en fin, pero por dentro moría por estar con Darien y no como amigos, sino algo más.

I-I-I-I-I-I-I

En la noche…

"Dame un beso"- me dijo Diamante, exigente

"Diamante mira hacia adelante nos vamos a estrellar"- me preocupé, ya que iba a una velocidad en que los reflejos fallan, pero detuvo el auto en seco

"Está bien ya me detuve, ahora sí ¿En qué estábamos?"- las manos de mi amigo, cobraron vida propia, agarrando todo lo que pudiera agarrar

"Basta… no estoy de humor para esto… Detente… Suéltame… ¡Qué me sueltes!"-Grité enojada

"Ah bueno… entonces bájate perra…"- me respondió, soltándome de una vez y volviendo su mirada al camino

"Perra es la loca de tu madre… y sí, prefiero bajarme que aguantarte"- abrí la puerta del auto con seguridad y decisión.

"¿Y este que se cree? ¿Que soy tienda 24/24 para atenderlo cuando quiere? Nah… Ay rayos, mi celu quedó en ese auto… ¿Y ahora?… ah un cuerno- fono público… inserte la moneda… ¿moneda? ¿Aun usan monedas? Vaya pero… dice inserte tarjeta… mmm… ¿será que funcione una tarjeta de crédito? …Arg no sirve y acá está oscuro… ¿Y ahora? Esto me está asustando"

De los nervios, estaba por hacerme en mis pants, en eso, mi héroe llegó al rescate con pan y leche en mano, y ¿Qué esperaban que llevara mi Sr Jengibre?

"Serena, ¿Qué haces por aquí sola?"- me preguntó asombrado de verme ahí

"¡Darien! Ay Darien eres mi ángel de la guarda… - me arrojé a sus brazos, feliz de verlo -Es que me peleé con Diamante y el muy canalla me dejó aquí en este vecindario de mala muerte"- le conté mientras vigilaba que no viniera ningún delincuente.

"Serena… debo decirte que este vecindario no es lo que crees, te lo digo porque por aquí vivo y es bastante seguro"- me apartó un poco serio, creo que dije algo que no le gustó

"Ay perdón es que en la oscuridad todo parece peligroso"- me disculpe avergonzada

"Tranquila, ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?"- ofreció muy amable

"Sí… sino es molestia… ay Darien me salvaste, quieres toc…"- dije sin pensar, parece que últimamente padezco verborrea

"Serena… basta con eso, no te voy a tocar, no soy como el canoso de tu amigo"- me apartó de nuevo bastante molesto, caminamos en silencio un rato y le pedí que me respondiera algo que me tenía intrigada

"Darien… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo pero no te ofendes?"- con mis manitos juntas y mi cara intimidante lo miré

"Dime… ¿Qué pasa?"- se notaba tenso, nota mental 1: "_ponlo nervioso y se verá más sexy_"

"¿Te gustan… las mujeres?"- bombardeé directa y sin anestesia

"¡Serena! Claro que me gustan, de hecho me gusta…" – lo interrumpí curiosa

"¿Quién? ¡Cuéntame! ¿La conozco? ¿Cómo se llama? Dimeeee…"- empecé a dar brincos a su alrededor, se puso más nervioso y… más sexy

"No te diré quién es… menos su nombre…"- cortó de tajo la conversación, yo insistí

"Ah qué malo eres… bueno dime ¿Cómo es?" – pregunté, debía saber que tenía ella que a mi me faltaba

"Tampoco te diré eso" - de que le sacaba la sopa, se la sacaba

"Darien, Darien sino me dices te manoseo y no estoy bromeando"- amenacé con propasarme si no me lo decía

"Serena… necesitas una ducha bien fría…" – _vamos juntos y te tallo la espalda _pensé -"Espera que haces…"- lo arrinconé a la pared y di un ultimátum

"Dime o te manoseo Darien Chiba"- _por favor que no me diga nada_ pensé

"Está bien te diré pero deja de hacer eso"- lo miré como si se tratara de una de mis galletas favoritas y yo con antojo de morderle las gomitas

"¡Sí… yo siempre consigo lo que quiero!"- salté y me quedé a su lado

"Es… hermosa muy hermosa, tiene unos ojos hermosos, rostro hermoso y buen cuerpo. Es carismática, terca, necia, amistosa. Sólo eso te diré."- no no no le gusta otra, mi corazoncito se hizo flan, que digo flan se hizo papel arrugado

"Ah vaya sí que te emocionas al hablar de esa Srta. Hermosa… jajaja Espero que tengas buena vista y esa hermosa no sea un topo dientón"- bajé la mirada un poco triste y luego lo volví a ver y le sonreí, al menos se veía feliz él

"No… si la conocieras te encantaría" – si supiera que ya la odio

"¿Y la amas… a Srta. Hermosa?" – pregunté ya sin ánimos

"Eh… no sé… tal vez… algo"- tal vez pregunté lo que no era mi asunto

"¿Cómo que algo? O es todo o nada…"- debía asegurarme que al menos tuviera buenas intenciones con la fulana esa

"Bueno sí la amo, la amo como no tienes idea"- eso sí que me dolió

"Qué suerte tienen los que no se bañan… ah yo no he encontrado a alguien que me ame así… hasta me dan envidia ustedes"- suspiré resignada y caminé más despacio

"Serena, el problema es que mientras no te valores los demás no te van a valorar, sobretodo si siempre les ofreces tu cuerpo como si fuera cualquier cosa" – que poco me conocía, yo no era así como el creía

"Es la única manera en que se quedan conmigo, por ejemplo con Diamante sino me dejara hace tiempo se hubiera ido, odio estar sola" – me refería a que me dejara besar UNA vez

"No es malo estar sola. Lo malo es estar rodeada de las compañías equivocadas. Creo que debes aprender a obtener la atención de los demás sin tener que ofrecer algo a cambio" – ay mi Sr Jengibre no sé que concepto tenía de mí, yo no ofrecía nada por eso estaba sola

"¿Por qué me hablas así? ¿Por qué insistes en que no haga lo que hago? A ti no te perjudica en nada…"- _además tú tienes a tu Srta. Hermosa que seguro es un topo dientón_ pensé echándole verbos a la hermosita esa

"Porque soy tu amigo y te quiero"- me quedé helada y a la vez sentí una calidez en el corazón

"Darien… gracias, tú siempre lindo conmigo… yo también te quiero"- dije sinceramente, primer ataque de verborrea del que no me había arrepentido

Nos abrazamos y me sentía muy mal, le tenía tanta envidia a la chica que amaba Darien, moría por ocupar su lugar, por ser esa persona hermosa, seguro ella era más bonita que yo.

Caminamos a su casa para dejar la comida para su pancita y luego iríamos a la mía. Tomé su mano, lo vi a los ojos y sonreí, ya que no era para mi, al menos aprovecharía cada segundo cerca suyo.

"Mamá ya llegué…"- se oía tan lindo llamando a mi sue… ejem digo a su mamá

"Hijo sí que tardaste, ya me había empezado a preocupar… y ¿Esta jovencita tan bonita quién es? ¿Tu novia?"- _ya quisiera_ pensé

"No… es… una amiga"- tartamudeó, nota mental 2: _se ve bello tartamudeando_

"Soy su amiga sin derechos, mucho gusto, Serena Tsukino de… bueno de nadie aun"- casi meto las patas y digo de Chiba

"Serena… Mamá no le hagas caso es un tanto… espontánea"- se puso nervioso, supongo que temió por la aceptación de su Srta. Hermosa por parte de su madre

"Jajaja Es adorable, bueno lástima que no eres mi nuera, creo que te quedaría bien el apellido Chiba" – mis ojitos brillaron de emoción

"Madre… ¿Tú también?"- ¿tan mala le habrá parecido la idea?, Serena… ¡no le atinas a nada!

La mamá de Darien era encantadora, nos llevamos muy bien, supongo que cuando conociera a su nuera se llevaría mejor con ella que conmigo. Me fue tan difícil despedirme, quería seguirle hablando y que me contara todo de Darien, desde su nacimiento hasta ahora. Me despedí de ella sintiendo que no la volvería a ver, así que al partir le di un abrazo y salí con Darien en dirección a mi casa, antes llamé para avisar que iba en camino.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa, me sentía un poco triste de vivir en un lugar tan inmenso y vacío, me gustaba más la casa de Darien, con esa calidez de hogar que tenía. Estreché su mano y le sonreí, me sentía tan bien cerca suyo, nos miramos unos segundos que me parecieron eternos, los guardias abrieron la puerta, guiándonos hasta la entrada, supongo que Godard, Hermes y Fangs los perros guardianes, ya andaban sueltos. No sé por qué les tenían tanto miedo si conmigo eran tan tiernos, en fin.

Entramos a la casa y me quedé pensativa, deseando no tener todo esto, lo único que deseaba estaba a mi lado contemplando en silencio el lugar y absorto en sus pensamientos.

"¿Darien pasa algo?"- le pregunté al verlo tan callado

"No nada… bueno sí…"- respondió un poco indeciso

"Dime, te escucho"- le animé a que me dijera lo que sea, en eso llegó mi abue

"Jovencita me tenías preocupado ¿Dónde andabas?"

"Ay abuelito es que ese Diamante me trato mal y me dejó tirada por un lugar que pensé que era inseguro, pero no…"- le conté lo que hizo el infeliz ese, omitiendo algunas cosas

"Eh… qué miserable… bueno me alegro de que estés bien… y este joven es… ¿Tu novio?" – _sí_ dijo mi corazón, _no_ dijo mi mente; ¡No se ponían de acuerdo!

"No abu, es mi… es… mi amigo"- lo miré tratando de disimular el lío interno que tenía

"¿Segura Serenita? Te pusiste roja… ¿Tú cómo te llamas?"- me quedé helada, parece que yo no era la única que padecía verborrea

"Da… Darien Chiba"- mi Sr Jengibre tan bello, tartamudeó

"Serena ve a tu habitación que tengo que hablar con el joven"- temí por la vida de Darien, su cara era inexpresiva y mi amor estaba pálido

"Pero abuelito, ¿Qué vas a…?"- traté de ponerlo a salvo

"Que subas te digo, ahora"- me alzó la voz y pensé _mejor aquí corrió que aquí quedó_, eso sí, no me podía ir sin rezongar

"Ay que malo… está bien… Buenas noches Darien, buenas noches abuelito"- si hubiera sido más valiente le hubiese dicho _Buenas noches, mi amor_, pero yo tan cobarde, me despedí demasiado diplomática.

No tenía idea de que le diría mi abuelo, así que tuve que esperar lo mejor, igual no creo que a su edad tuviera fuerzas para ahorcarlo. Me acosté a la cama mirando a la nada, pensando en dos cosas: un par de ojos azules y las seis letras que formaban el nombre de su dueño: Darien.

Pasaron unos minutos, por alguna razón mi corazón le ordenó a mi cuerpo que se acercara a la ventana. Ahí lo vi saliendo de casa, sin pensar murmuré _mírame_, inexplicablemente él se giró y me miró, le dije adiós con la mano, él respondió, creo que sonreía, no vi bien por la oscuridad, al menos yo sonreía, como una chica atontada por el amor.

Por lo menos salió con vida de casa, luego recordé los perros, ¡Rayos! ¿Dónde estaban los guardias para protegerlo? Seguí con la vista sus pasos, estaba muy oscuro, no vería llegar a los perros, Fangs tenía el hábito de morder traseros, temí por su trasero y por él. Cuando por fin lo vi llegar a la salida, suspiré aliviada, sin ser nada suyo me sentía a punto de enviudar. Tal vez los habían amarrado cuando estaba en la oficina de mi abuelito. De todas formas nunca hablé mal de él, cuando me preguntó si ya tenía amigos, lo mencioné muy contenta, mis mejillas me ardían todo el tiempo y sentía bichos en la panza, una sensación maravillosamente indescriptible.

I-I-I-I-I-I-I

Por más que intenté que mi abuelito me contara de qué habló con Darien, no quiso decirme nada, sólo me dijo _preparé el terreno. _Ni idea de que me hablaba, mi Sr Jengibre no era ni jardinero, como sea, cuando mi abuelo callaba, no había como sacarle información.

Otro día más llegó, esta vez me sentí tan en confianza, que le di un beso en la mejilla, esperando que Srta. Hermosa no estuviera cerca o me mataría. Me dijo que después de clases quería hablar conmigo, sospeché que me diría que su hermosita lo había aceptado y como condición le prohibía ser mi amigo. Así que ahí estábamos en la azotea de la escuela, miraba al cielo, pidiendo fuerzas para soportar el dolor de que rompiera nuestra amistad. Respiré hondo tratando de contener mi angustia y giré para verlo.

"Entonces, dime de qué quieres hablar Darien"- trataba de controlar el miedo que sentía de que me dijera que Srta. Hermosa correspondía a su amor, seguro no me quiso decir esto en clase porque a lo mejor ella estaba en el grupo

"Serena yo… yo tengo que decirte que… No sé cómo decírtelo"- mi amor estaba tartamudeando, seguro romper nuestra amistad lo incomodaba también, pero "el fin justifica los medios" y "dos son compañía…". Yo salía sobrando en esa ecuación

"Sólo dilo de una vez y ya, lo que sea lo entenderé"- bajé la vista, preparándome para la puñalada a mi corazón

"Serena… yo estoy… estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti, amo todo de ti, me encantas, me fascinas y me harías feliz si aceptaras ser mi novia" – no fue puñalada… fue ¡Flechazo! En menos de un minuto dijo tantas cosas lindas dirigidas a mí

Me quedé sin palabras, la cara y las orejas me ardían, seguro parecía tomate, me di la vuelta tratando de conectar mis neuronas y recordar cada una de las palabras que había escuchado, no sabía qué decir, yo estaba preparándome para perder su amistad y aceptar a su hermosita. Cómo es que nunca noté que me amaba… por más que trataba de recordar alguna señal, mi distracción no me dejo ver que él sentía algo por mí. Me concentré tanto en mis propios sentimientos que nunca noté los de él, ahora no sabía como responderle, ¿Qué le digo? ¿Qué hago?

"Espera"- ya se iba ¡Qué impaciente! Tomé la manga de su camisa

"Siento mucho si te incomodé, prometo seguir siendo tu amigo, sin derechos eso sí, por que te quiero tanto y jamás te faltaré el respeto"- su voz denotaba tristeza, seguro creía que yo no lo quería, mi vida… tan lindo

"Darien tonto… lo que pasa es que… no sé cómo hacer de novia"- debía pensar bien en qué decisión tomaría, ya que de ello dependía mi felicidad y la de mi Sr Jengibre, se giró hacia mí

"Pues es igual que los amigos con derechos sólo que con exclusividad, a tu novio"- seguía haciendo mis conjeturas. Él había dicho: _Es… hermosa muy hermosa, tiene unos ojos hermosos, rostro hermoso y buen cuerpo. Es carismática, terca, necia, amistosa… si la conocieras te encantaría… _Si la conociera… ¡Claro! Porque era... ¡Yo!

"Entonces soy yo… la Srta. Hermosa… soy YO"- murmuré, me tapé la boca llena de asombro y giré aun sorprendida

"Sí… eres tú, pero…"- su voz se apagó al pronunciar la última palabra

"¿Pero qué…?" – pregunté invitándole a continuar y volteé a verlo

"Tú esperas un novio como el canoso ese, con autos elegantes, dinero y cosas hermosas que ofrecerte, ni siquiera me atrevo a tocarte como él lo hizo… lo siento Serena sé que no cumplo con tus expectativas ni con tus deseos"- sus palabras me sorprendieron y enternecieron, ¡Cómo se preocupaba por mí!

"Te equivocas en muchas cosas…. De partida, no quiero un novio como aquel canoso, quiero alguien que me cuide y proteja… autos elegantes, dinero ¿cosas hermosas que ofrecerme?... no los quiero, yo sólo quiero amor"- sus ojos me miraron con mayor intensidad, me puse seria y lo miré fijamente - además, ¿Quién te dijo que ese canoso me tocaba?"- frunció un poco el ceño

"Pues fíjate que tú, cuando me dijiste que era tu amigo con derechos"- me dio risa su intento fallido de ocultar los celos

"Vete enterando de que Diamante y yo sí fuimos amigos, hasta esa noche que trato de propasarse conmigo, pero jamás he dejado que alguien me toque, eso te lo dije pues… para darte celos y ya vez me resultó" – esto era tan divertido, me veía como su postre favorito

"Esa amenaza de manosearme si no te decía quien me gustaba ¿Era cierta?"- me preguntó sin despegarme la mirada

"¿Cómo crees que me atrevería a tocarte? Pues ahora que lo dices… pensándolo mejor puede ser que me anime ahora"- dije contemplando a mi apetecible Sr Jengibre

"¡Serena! Pero qué cosas dices"- me respondió nervioso y… sexy

"Entonces… ¿me puedes repetir la proposición? Es que no escuche muy bien"- le sonreí casi llorando de felicidad

"Serena… te quiero tanto… me harías tan feliz si aceptas ser mi no…"- mis ojos se enfocaron en el movimiento de sus labios, no recuerdo que me estaba diciendo, me arrojé a él, me rodeó con sus brazos delicadamente, mientras lo besaba podía escuchar cómo latía su corazón y sabía que era por mí

Pasó el tiempo, Darien y yo ingresamos a la Universidad, él estudió Medicina especializada en Cardiología, mientras que yo, Arquitectura. Cada día nuestro amor crecía más, él era todo lo que necesitaba, era mi todo. Mi suegra, no sé quien se adoraba más, si ella a mí o yo a ella. Nos llevábamos de maravilla, me encantaba que ella fuera mi suegra, me hacía sentir como si fuera su hija.

"El apellido Chiba le sienta bien" dijo un día en que Darien y yo nos quedamos mirando y riéndonos de cada cosa que sucedía alrededor de nosotros, parecíamos niños, éramos inmensamente felices.

Mi abuelito vivió más tiempo del que aseguraba el Doctor que viviría. Mis queridos guardianes siguen fuertes y atentos a protegerme. A veces cuando tengo diferencias con Darien, los suelto, pero llega todo lindo a pedirme perdón y se aferra a mí suplicándome que le dé otra oportunidad y me convence, es que lo amo y él es tan amoroso y detallista que no puedo estar mucho tiempo molesta. Nos encanta salir de vez en cuando a disfrutar de la belleza y majestuosidad de la madre naturaleza. Adoramos contemplar el cielo nocturno y esos hermosos cuerpos celestes que lo habitan.

I-I-I-I-I-I-I

"Debemos cerciorarnos de que las salidas de emergencia, en verdad ayuden a las personas y no pongan en riesgo sus vidas" – decía Artemis mi jefe

"Claro, no tiene sentido que pierdan la vida, precisamente al intentar salvarla, todo por la mala ubicación de estas" – comentaba observando la maqueta del nuevo edificio que planeábamos construir

"Acá lo importante es antes que el lujo la seguridad, si no nos sucedería lo mismo que al Titanic ¿No?" – me miró buscando mi respuesta

"Sí y moriría de la vergüenza de pensar que por una mala decisión mía se pierdan vidas" – comenté negando con la cabeza

"Eso está más que dicho, acá la clave es tener la perfecta mezcla de elegancia y seguridad" – dijo Steven decidido y con los brazos cruzados

De repente la puerta se abrió y apareció mi querido Darien, ¡Usando su bata de doctor! Incluso llevaba su estetoscopio colgando del bolsillo. Se veía ansioso y como siempre guapo, parecía que había subido por las escaleras, estaba tratando de recuperar el aliento, yo me quedé sin saber que decir.

"Necesito hablar contigo"- dijo con dificultad, podía ver como su pecho subía y bajaba tratando de tomar aire

"Darien… ¿Qué haces acá? Vestido de doctor"- le pregunté mirando a Artemis, con la misma sorpresa que él tenía

"Es que no aguanto más esta situación"- de repente sentí un escalofrío, temí que fueran malas noticias

"Creo que debo salir de aquí… Serena hablaremos más tarde"- salió Artemis de la sala dejándonos solos, yo sólo lo miré pensando "ayúdame no me dejes sola en esto"

"¿Qué sucede Darien? Me asustas"- dije tratando de mostrarme tranquila

"Ya no aguanto más estar así, de una buena vez terminaremos con esto" – mi mente quedó en blanco

"¿Qué dices? ¿Terminar? ¿Hay alguien más cierto?"- pregunté tratando de averiguar por qué me decía esto de la nada

"Lo siento Serena"- se disculpó, yo bajé la mirada

"No… no puede ser posible ¿Piensas terminar todo lo que vivimos juntos?"- no pude evitar lloriquear, aparté de mis ojos las lágrimas que se me escapaban

"Cabeza de Chorlito, no quiero terminar contigo"- me abrazó fuertemente

"Entonces…" – susurré acurrucada a él

"Quiero que te arriesgues por segunda vez conmigo… Serena Tsukino"- lo vi sacar de su bata una hermosa cajita de terciopelo color azul

"Mi princesa, ¿Deseas casarte con este hombre que está enfrente de ti? No tengo mucho que ofrecerte, sólo amor"- abrió la cajita y se arrodilló delante de mi, era una hermosa sortija de diamantes

"Hace unos años, un muchacho sin nada me pidió ser su novia, hoy el mismo muchacho me pide ser su esposa, no me importa lo material sólo tu amor y con eso soy feliz" – dije viéndolo con todo mi amor

"¿Eso es un si?"- me sonrió coquetamente y cerrando un ojo

"Claro que sí mi amor, te amo" – se incorporó rápidamente, me besó y me levantó en sus brazos.

I-I-I-I-I-I-I

"Papi… Kousagi esta conmigo"- veía a mi nena mayor hablar con su papá

"Esta bien Rini… ¿Están viendo anime?" – preguntó

"Si papi…" – dijo nuestra hija

"Yo les llevo un jugo ¿Está bien?" –ofreció sonriente

"Está bien" – respondió con su sonrisita tan tierna

Rini caminó haciendo unos pasos graciosos como ganso, a lo lejos sólo se alcanzaba a ver un poco de los chonguitos de Kousagi. Darien se había quedado pensativo y sonriente.

"¿En qué piensas?"- le pregunté curiosa

"En lo feliz que soy"- me dijo robándome un beso

"Me arriesgué a estar junto a ti y mira lo que obtuve, un par de niñas hermosas"- miré en dirección al sofá, para asegurarme que no nos espiaran, luego volví a verlo – "Un príncipe que cumplió todos mis sueños… te amo Darien"

"Te amo Serena"- respondió besándome tiernamente, las niñas se rieron, adoraban espiarnos cuando nos besábamos, sabía lo que tenía que hacer y me fui dónde ellas a atacarlas a cosquillas.

No me arrepentía de haberme arriesgado a buscar la felicidad junto a mi Darien, mi Sr Jengibre, quien había sustituido a mis antes adoradas galletas. Ahora eran mis nenas las que las disfrutaban y yo me deleitaba con una maravillosa familia.

**FIN**

* * *

_**ESPERO OS HAYA GUSTADO LA HISTORIA, SI LEES MÁS DE MÍ, APROVECHO PARA DECIROS QUE YO NO HE ABANDONADO EL BARCO, SÓLO ME FUI A CHAPOTEAR UN POCO, ¡ PARA VOLVER A LA MARCHA!**_

_**GRACIAS POR VUESTRO TIEMPO Y OS DESEO ÉXITOS EN VUESTROS PROYECTOS.**_

_**ATT. SAKURA ANTOINETTE (L)**_

**P.D.** No soy española, pero me gusta un poco escribir así de repente ;-) Chao


End file.
